Emotions
by Ida
Summary: Mitsui tries his best to get back Yumi but Yumi is not ready to get back with Mitsui after what he has done. Other guys are trying to get her to be their girlfriend. What will Mitsui do in order to not let that happen?
1. Chapter 1

"You hurt me, Hisashi! You hurt me so bad!" Yumi cried to a shocked Mitsui. Never once did he think that Yumi would dump him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yumi: Hisashi-kun, wanna go to Danny's? I feel hungry. You should eat too, you must be feeling hungry.  
  
Mitsui: .. (shooting 3-point shoots non-stop)  
  
Yumi: Hisashi-kun, can we?  
  
Mitsui: .. (not listening to Yumi but concentrating on his practice)  
  
Yumi: Dammit, Hisashi! Why are you always ignoring me?! I have always thought that you still love me as you always do. Now I know that basketball is your life and is more important than anything! Especially after your gangster years!!  
  
Mitsui: Oh, Shaddup! I'm trying to practice here! Basketball IS important to me. More important than a bitch like you! Bickering non-stop! It's killin' me!  
  
Yumi (with tears in her eyes): Oh, I see. You don't love me anymore . Mitsui: Argh! Go to Danny's yourself! Don't disturb me here!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Wait, Yumi! Forgive me for what I have said," Mitsui pleaded to a figure walking away.  
  
"I have endured the pain that you have given me more than once and you expect me to forgive you?!" Yumi yelled back.  
  
In a minute, Mitsui held Yumi's hands, bowing low to the ground.  
  
"Forgive me. Please. I promise never to hurt you more than I have already did. Let us get back together like the old times," Mitsui said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
" Let go of my hand, Hisashi" Yumi said, voice dangerous.  
  
" I love you. Please don't leave. I need you more than ever." Mitsui pleaded.  
  
"I said LET GO!" Yumi shouted slapping Mitsui in the face( I dunno how but it is with her free hand :P ).  
  
Feeling the searing pain on his cheek, Mitsui felt a flush of anger pass him.  
  
" Waddahell are you doing?!?!" Mitsui growled.  
  
" Shut up, Hisashi! Shut up! Our relationship is over and done with!" Yumi yelled and ran away as fast as she could towards her house.  
  
Mitsui felt a blow to his heart. He loved Yumi but never once did he realized that he kept on brushing her off for basketball. He slapped himself mentally.  
  
" What should I do to get back her love?" Mitsui pondered.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sorry minna-san. I know that this story is rather short. This story is the same as the story: EmotionsChapter1. I accidentally uploaded that fic. Because this is my first fic, please help me by clicking on the review button. Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi  
I am glad that I ended my relationship with that jerk. He really pushed me to the limit. Urgh! I feel hurting him but it can't be helped. Anyway, he had hurt me more with his ignorance. I have to get on with my life in which I was not able to do. I feel so free, not being held back  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
Mitsui  
  
I feel bad. Emotionally. Physically. I can't believe I lost my temper just because Yumi had given me a slap. I didn't think that I had hurt Yumi by my ignorance. Guess I was too obsessed with basketball. Now that we are apart, I crave even more to be with her. But I have to get back her love now before another guy gets it. I know I have to do something. Before it is too late.  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
In the morning.  
At Yumi's residence  
  
Yumi: I feel great! Free at last! No more worries!  
  
Yumi's mom: Yumi! Breakfast is ready!  
  
Yumi: Ok! Coming mom!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
At Mitsui's residence  
Mitsui (Groaning): What a night! I can't sleep! What should I do now? Maybe I should call Kogure for help.  
  
(Telephone ringing): Ring! Ring!  
  
Kogure's mom: Moshi moshi. Who is this?  
  
Mitsui: It's Mitsui. Can I speak to Kogure?  
  
Kogure's mom: Ok. Chotto matte. Kogure!  
  
Kogure: Hai! Coming, Mom! (Picking up the phone) Moshi moshi. Mitsui, right?  
  
Mitsui: Yea. Could I ask you for advice?  
  
Kogure: Oh.sure.  
  
Mitsui: Ok.erm.it starts when you have been going out with a girl for a year. One day, she broke up with you as she said that you have stopped loving her. But you still love her and you regret ignoring her for the past two months. So what will you do now to get back together with her?  
  
Kogure: Phew! What will I do, huh? Well, firstly, I will tell her what I really feel for her. Apologize to her. Shower her with gifts like chocolates and flowers.  
  
Mitsui: What if she doesn't forgive you?  
  
Kogure: Well, I would wait longer. Let her think about it. It takes patience to solve these problems. If she really wants to let it go, I will accept her decision and get on with my life. There is no point waiting for nothing. Find a new girl. Move forward. Don't stop.  
  
Mitsui: Wow! Thanks, Kogure! You're a great help.  
  
Kogure: No problem. It's what friends are for. It's between you and Yumi right?  
  
Mitsui: Yea.gotta go now. Bye!  
  
Kogure: Bye! Good luck!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Yumi: Mom! I'm going to the library to study!  
  
Yumi's mom: Okay! Be careful!  
  
I just want to start a new life. Away from being used and ignored. I have to start studying harder now. My grades sux!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Mitsui: Otosan! Okasan! I'm going out for a while!  
  
Gonna buy chocolates and flowers (that Kogure recommended) today for Yumi. She's going to be surprised!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
At the florist.  
Mitsui: I'd like to buy some flowers, please!  
  
Florist: What kind of flowers? Roses? Tulips? Orchids? Hibiscus? Chrysanthemum? .. (Droning on and on)  
  
Mitsui (sweat-dropped): Erm.I'm just getting some flowers for my girlfriend.  
  
Florist: Oh, I see. Then, I recommend the roses. What colour would you like it to be? Red? Pink? White? Yellow-  
  
Mitsui: I would like red roses, please.  
  
Florist: Okay. It's $20 please.  
  
Mitsui: Sure, here you go.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Yumi was walking along the street towards the library. Along the way, she met an old friend of hers.  
  
Yumi: Hi Kenji-kun! Where are you heading?  
  
Fujima: Hi Yumi! I'm heading towards Danny's. You wanna come along? The gang is there.  
  
Yumi: The gang?  
  
Fujima: Hanagata, Hasegawa, the usual Shoyo people.  
  
Yumi: Oh, I see. Okay! Invitation accepted.  
  
Fujima: Yosh!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
At a chocolate shop.  
Mitsui: What?! So expensive! Kit-Kat? Too cheap! M&Ms? No way! Hershey's? Not bad!  
  
Salesgirl: May I help you?  
  
Mitsui: I'm looking for some chocolates as a gift for my girlfriend. I want it to be nice for an occasion.  
  
Salesgirl: Ok.what about these chocolates from Germany? (Pointing to the chocolates) It is not expensive and tastes great! Would you like a sample?  
  
Mitsui: Ok. (Eating the sample) Wow! It's delicious! I'll take it!  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
At Danny's.  
Yumi: Hi Hanagata, Hasegawa, Nagano, Takano, Ito!  
  
All: Hello, Yumi!  
  
Hasegawa: You look great, Yumi!  
  
Yumi (blushing): Thanks.  
  
Fujima: Let's order something to eat. I'm starving!  
  
Yumi: I'm kind of hungry myself.  
  
After ordering their food.  
  
Fujima: So, Yumi, how's school?  
  
Yumi: Not too good. Gotta buck up in my studies. My grades aren't good at all.  
  
Fujima: You got to work harder then. So how are you and Mitsui going?  
Yumi: We just broke up. Not a big deal.  
  
Fujima (looks shaken up): Just broke up? What happened?  
  
Yumi: Look, Kenji, I just don't want to talk about it, ok?  
  
Fujima: Your wish is my command.  
  
Hasegawa: Hanagata! There's a cockroach in your Katsudon!  
  
Hanagata: Where? Where? Puitt!!! (Spitting out food from his mouth)  
  
Hasegawa: Just jokin'!  
  
All: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hanagata (embarrassed): Grr.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Mitsui was walking in front of Danny's when he spotted Yumi together with the Shoyo team. Fujima's arm was around Yumi's waist. She was laughing and giggling happily as if she had no worries. Mitsui felt a twinge of jealousy in him.  
  
"Teme! How dare Fujima touch my girl!!!" Mitsui  
  
thought angrily.  
  
Counting to ten, he calmed himself down and started to walk away. Despite trying hard to erase that memory, the vivid image of Fujima and Yumi laughing together was stuck in his mind.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Yumi  
  
I feel even better than before. Hanging out with Kenji and his friends was great! I feel less worried now. I didn't think that this could happen if I am still together with Hisashi-kun. I'd like to say 'sorry' to him if he was crushed at the immediate action of me breaking up with him. I'd say 'serve you right' if he still feels nothing for me. I've had enough of him.  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
Fujima  
  
Wow! Yumi is really gorgeous! She's a great girl! I loved the time we spent together today. I'm kind of glad that she and Mitsui had broken up. I think I stand a chance now. I'll ask her out again. Soon. For sure.  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
Mitsui  
  
I can't believe Yumi had already picked up a guy when we just broke up. Guess that's the cause of it. This means that I do not have much time before she really let's go of me. I know that she has a good sex appeal. She's really pretty. She has a gorgeous body. She has a good heart. A dream girl for every guy. Lots of guys are going to get her now that they know that we had broke up. I have to get her back again. I have to hurry. I know it. It's told in my gut.  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
**Whew! At last I have finished the second chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please click on the review button to comment on my fic. 


End file.
